


Hath No Fury

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: - Магнус, - она снова взглянула на него, и тут же пожалела об этом. Холодная, первобытная ярость, столь стремительно овладевшая Магнусом, заставила ее инстинктивно отступить. Она ожидала, что начнут лопаться лампочки и дрожать пол, но ничего не произошло. Магнус держал под контролем свою магию, и это пугало больше любой вспышки. Она внезапно вспомнила о том, как появляются на свет маги.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hath No Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754972) by [SilverMirror12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/pseuds/SilverMirror12). 



Шестьдесят часов.

Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как Алека принесли в лазарет после того, как во время очередного патрулирования они попали в устроенную демонами засаду. По меньшей мере раза в три превосходящая по количеству четырех сумеречных охотников орда всей своей мощью обрушилась на Алека. Учитывая полученные раны и распространяющийся по венам яд, чудо Разиэля, что Алек смог пережить транспортировку в Институт и последующие часы интенсивного лечения.

С тех пор как она взяла в руки карандаш, разум Клэри всегда обращался к рисованию, чтобы помочь ей справиться с паникой и страхом. Из хаоса последних дней в ее памяти отпечаталась лишь яркость красок: сияние лезвия серафима, с которым она прикрывала Джейса, пока он нес Алека на своей спине; резкий флуоресцентный свет ламп Института; кровь Алека, проступавшая сквозь повязки независимо от того, сколько раз Изабель наносила иратце, оставлявшая по коридору жуткую дорожку из капель.

Сейчас же единственным, что имело цвет, были ужасные глубокие раны, все еще испещрявшие тело Алека. Даже черные как смоль волосы большей частью скрывались под бинтами. Некоторые из ран оставались воспаленными по краям из-за яда, слишком сильного даже для магии Магнуса, чтобы моментально с ним справиться.

Кстати о Магнусе… Он не двинулся с места с того момента, как она видела его в последний раз. Он ворвался в лазарет, не прошло и минуты после их возвращения, и коротким приказом выгнал всех из помещения, позволяя остаться только Клэри, чтобы делиться с Магнусом своими силами. Именно поэтому она сейчас не выслеживала с Джейсом и Изабель монстра, устроившего засаду. В одной руке Магнус слишком крепко, отчасти неосознанно сжимал руку Алека, другой водил над его телом, восстанавливая, стабилизируя и снимая боль. Алеку больше не угрожала смертельная опасность, но повлиять на его возвращение в сознание было невозможно. Клэри понимала, что Магнус суетится скорее для собственного успокоения.

Он никак не отреагировал, когда она села на стул по другую сторону от кровати. Оба какое-то время молчали, глядя как стабильно (но все еще слишком медленно) поднимается и опускается грудь Алека.

\- Мне звонил Джейс, - наконец пробормотала Клэри. Молчание Магнуса не смутило ее, все знали, что не стоит ждать от него реакции на вопросы, не касающиеся текущего состояния Алека или сведений о нападавших. – У них есть зацепка.

Магнус хмыкнул, подталкивая ее перейти к сути. Клэри медлила, и он все-таки взглянул на нее, в золотых глазах раздражение боролось с усталостью. Он не утруждал себя наложением маскировочных чар, после того как вытащил Алека с того света. Зная, как Магнус не любит демонстрировать свою метку мага сумеречным охотникам, большинство решило бы, что это из-за потраченных на лечение сил. Но Клэри подозревала, что настоящая причина в том, что взгляд его естественных глаз производил гораздо больший эффект, когда люди пытались заговорить с ним о неважных, по его мнению, вещах.

\- Похоже, это было спланированное нападение. – Она вновь перевела взгляд на лежащее в кровати тело, точнее на руку в кольцах, с новой силой сжавшую пальцы Алека.

\- На сумеречных охотников?

Клэри сглотнула, собираясь с духом: - На Алека.

Рука Магнуса замерла над телом.

\- Скорее всего, потому что он… - она указала жестом на связь между ними, - …с тобой.

\- Скажи мне имя.

\- Магнус, - она снова взглянула на него, и тут же пожалела об этом. Холодная, первобытная ярость, столь стремительно овладевшая Магнусом, заставила ее инстинктивно отступить. Она ожидала, что начнут лопаться лампочки и дрожать пол, но ничего не произошло. Магнус держал под контролем свою магию, и это пугало больше любой вспышки. Она внезапно вспомнила о том, как появляются на свет маги.

\- Кларисса. – Зрачки Магнуса превратились в сплошные тонкие, резкие линии. – Я не буду просить дважды. _Скажи мне имя._

\- Иззи и Джейс уже идут по его следу. – Клэри не могла понять, почему сопротивляется. Они оба знали, что Магнус быстрее найдет предводителя демонов – в его распоряжении были десятки лет, чтобы изучить теневой мир Нью-Йорка лучше любого охотника. Ради Ангела, демон вообще не стоил того, чтобы его защищать! Тем не менее, изменение в поведении Магнуса тревожным набатом звенело в ее голове. Его спокойствие слишком жестко контролировалось, чтобы не вызывать опасений. Его глаза сверкали слишком свирепо, напоминая о том, что в его венах течет Ад. Что-то глубоко внутри, может инстинкт, присущий всем нефилимам, твердил ей _демон_ , _опасность_ и …

\- _Имя_ , Кларисса.

Наверное, это инстинкт самосохранения заставил ответить ему. По тому, как изогнулись губы Магнуса, можно было догадаться, что демон хорошо ему знаком, но Клэри не смогла заставить себя спросить. С тем же спокойствием, что до сих пор демонстрировал, Магнус поднял безвольную руку Алека и прижал к губам. Магнус смотрел на Алека, Клэри смотрела на Магнуса, и из них троих только тот, что был без сознания, действительно дышал.

Щелчок пальцев прозвучал как удар плети. Клэри подпрыгнула, глядя на появившуюся в руках оранжевую бутылку.

\- Дай ему, как только очнется. – Он положил руку Алека обратно на простыни, затем встал и с решительным видом направился к выходу. – И пришли мне сообщение.

Портал открылся мгновенно, словно вселенная знала, лучше не заставлять Магнуса ждать ни секунды, требовавшейся ему на обращение к собственной магии. Прежде чем смогла остановить себя, Клэри спросила: - Что ты собираешься делать?

Не замедляя шага, Магнус бросил на ходу: - Напомнить Преисподней о том, кто я есть на самом деле.

***

Клэри работала над наброском Люка, когда у ее бедра завибрировал телефон. Достав его из кармана, она увидела на экране лицо Джейса.

\- Вы нашли демона? - без предисловий спросила Клэри.

\- _Мы **ничего** не нашли._ – Голос Джейса был полон досады и недоумения. Клэри представила, как он проводит рукой по волосам. – _Координаты, что мы получили, были точными, но там просто… ничего нет._

Клэри нахмурилась: - Но как тогда вы поняли, что это то самое место?

- _Потому что что-то определенно было. Там повсюду ихор и пепел, на земле огромные подпалины. Мы с Иззи проверили, подобный разгром творится во всем гребаном здании. Улица тоже разрушена. Словно что-то пришло и утянуло всех под землю, перед тем как стереть это место с лица земли. Не то чтобы я **жалуюсь** , но вообще-то мы так и не выяснили, был ли напавший на Алека демон здесь, когда все это случилось._

\- Утянуло в Ад скорее уж, - пробормотала Клэри. – Не думаю, что это теперь имеет значение, Джейс.

\- _Что? Конечно, имеет!_

\- Магнус узнал о том, что целью был Алек, – тихо пояснила Клэри. Неосознанно она начала рисовать пару кошачьих глаз в углу страницы.

Джейс некоторое время молчал. Клэри словно наяву видела, как он оглядывается кругом, по-новому воспринимая разрушения, воссоздавая истинную картину ужасающих событий. _– Вот… **черт**._

\- Да.

\- _Он уже вернулся?_

\- Нет. Он оставил мне какое-то зелье, чтобы дать Алеку, когда тот очнется. Сказал написать ему, когда это произойдет. Это было… - она посмотрела на экран телефона, - около двух часов назад.

- _Ты думаешь, он все еще?.._

\- А _ты_ бы позволил спокойно умереть тому, кто напал на Алека?

Ответный смех Джейса был очень недобрым, но не шел ни в какое сравнение с неумолимым злорадством во взирающих на Клэри с рисунка глазах.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Словно щелкнул невидимый переключатель. Внезапно все перестали смотреть в его сторону. Клэри закусила губу, а Иззи с Джейсом обменивались взглядами, ведя безмолвный диалог. В груди заскребло беспокойство. Он заставил себя сесть ровнее, игнорируя протесты собственного тела.
> 
> \- Что случилось? – Алек потребовал ответа.

Алек дернул носом, чувствуя острый запах антисептика. Он начинал потихоньку приходить в себя. Подобно вечерним огням или старым свитерам, запах подсознательно успокаивал его. Значит, он не лежал на улице в собственной крови или связанным в камере со скрывающимся за дверью Валентином. Антисептик означал медицинский центр, и он надеялся, что это лазарет в Институте.

Дом.

Окружающий мир постепенно возвращался к нему. Он ощутил под собой матрас с уникальной способностью быть слишком жестким и слишком мягким одновременно – еще одна особенность институтского лазарета. Руки и тело плотно покрывали бинты. Когда его захлестнул неразборчивый гул множества голосов, Алек решил, что достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы попробовать пошевелиться.

 _Черт_.

Плохая идея. Определенно худшая идея за всю его жизнь. Вены будто превратились в тысячи игл, а кости в любой момент готовы были рассыпаться в порошок. Жестокое и вовсе необязательное, по его мнению, напоминание о том, почему он собственно очнулся в лазарете.

\- Джейс!

Даже сквозь боль Алек почувствовал, как руки парабатая обхватывают его и возвращают на место. Предпринятую было попытку сопротивляться пресекли стоны и бульканье. Что-то круглое и узкое ткнулось в губы.

\- Алек, выпей. Это поможет.

\- Он хотя бы сказал от чего?

Если Алека и одолевали схожие опасения, то бутылку прижимали к губам под таким углом, что у него просто не оставалось выбора. Зелье шипело на языке, пока он его глотал. По телу прошла волна облегчения, вымывая последние клочки тумана из его сознания.

\- Не то чтобы у меня была возможность спросить об этом, Джейс.

\- Да, да, я забыл.

Краски под веками потускнели, кто-то приглушил свет. Алек не осознавал, что морщится от яркого света, пока его мускулы, наконец, не расслабились. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как Клэри убирает от него бутылку с высоким горлышком. Джейс сидел с другой стороны, все еще придерживая его за плечи. Иззи отошла от выключателя и, оттеснив Клэри, стиснула его в объятьях.

\- Ты напугал нас до чертиков, братец. – Ее голос звучал глухо, а плечи тряслись.

Алек собрал все свои силы, чтобы положить руку ей на талию. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы обнять ее в ответ, так что просто гладил по волосам, чего не делал с тех пор, как Иззи исполнилось десять.

\- Я постараюсь больше так не делать.

\- Только попробуй повторить, - буркнула Иззи.

Когда стало ясно, что Иззи не собирается отпускать его, подал голос Джейс: - Иззи, он не для того так долго боролся за жизнь, чтобы ты задушила его в своих объятьях.

Не поднимая лица от брата, Иззи жестом послала Джейса куда подальше. Алека хватило лишь на то чтобы фыркнуть, а Иззи поцеловала его в шею поверх руны отклонения, перед тем как отпустить. Несмотря на собственные предостережения, Джейс тут же занял ее место, притягивая Алека к себе и соприкасаясь с ним лбами.

Воинственное выражение на его лице сменилось спокойствием. Пальцы задели бинты на голове Алека. – Ты в порядке?

Алек кивнул, закрывая глаза и вдыхая запах Джейса. Объятия парабатая сильнее чем знакомая обстановка убедили его, что он в безопасности. – Двигаться тяжело, - признался он, когда они разомкнули объятия.

\- Ты на самом деле потерял очень много крови, - ответила Клэри. Они с Алеком были не настолько близки, чтобы обниматься, но ее присутствие вызывало теплые чувства. Даже если она здесь лишь ради Джейса, приятно осознавать, что кто-то помимо семьи заботится о нем. Клэри указала на пустую бутылку: - Магнус сделал все, что было в его силах, но тебе все же придется провести несколько дней в постели.

 _Магнус_.

Алек обвел взглядом погруженную в сумрак комнату в поисках ярких цветов и блесток и откинулся на подушки, когда стало очевидно, что Магнуса здесь нет. Он думал… - _Что?_ \- Ехидничал внутренний голос, сильно напоминающий голос его матери. - _Что ты очнешься и найдешь его спящим у твоей кровати, держащим тебя за руку как в какой-нибудь романтической комедии примитивных?_

Конечно же, нет. Они встречаются всего несколько месяцев. Было бы слишком эгоистично думать, будто Магнус бросит все и останется сидеть с ним после того, как закончил лечение. Другие люди нуждались в Верховном Маге гораздо больше, чем его лежащий без сознания парень. И это было правильно.

От этого боль не становилась меньше, но это было _правильно_.

\- О, он же просил написать ему, сейчас… - Клэри достала свой телефон и начала набирать сообщение. – Он хотел знать сразу же, как ты придешь в себя.

\- Он мог бы узнать об этом тотчас, если бы был здесь. – Слова слетели с его языка раньше, чем он осознал. Он не собирался говорить этого вслух, ради бога, он же глава Института, а не обиженный ребенок! Испытывая неловкость из-за повисшего молчания, Алек сделал вид, что рассматривает свежую повязку на своем запястье. Он знал, что они жалели его за наивность, но не собирался на это еще и _смотреть_.

\- Он _был_ здесь, - поправила его Клэри. – Не отходил от тебя почти три дня.

Алек взглянул на нее, забыв о смущении. – Что?

\- Это правда. – Иззи указала на занимаемый Джейсом стул. – Он не сводил с тебя глаз. Нам с Клэри приходилось силой заставлять его хоть что-нибудь есть.

Это было… похоже на Магнуса. Подобная интенсивность. Неспособность Магнуса делать что-либо в пол силы являлась одной из тех черт, что любил в нем Алек. Так почему же?..

\- Тогда где он?

Словно щелкнул невидимый переключатель. Внезапно все перестали смотреть в его сторону. Клэри закусила губу, а Иззи с Джейсом обменивались взглядами, ведя безмолвный диалог. В груди заскребло беспокойство. Он заставил себя сесть ровнее, игнорируя протесты собственного тела.

\- Что случилось? – Алек потребовал ответа.

Джейс повернулся к нему. – Мы с Иззи выяснили, почему те демоны напали на нас. Ты был их целью. Более могущественный демон захотел выяснить отношения с Магнусом и решил, что лучший способ добраться до него – убить тебя.

\- И когда Магнус узнал об этом, он… - Клэри активно жестикулировала, пытаясь подобрать слова. Алек уставился на нее. Вздохнув, она разблокировала экран телефона: - Проще показать.

Настороженные взгляды совсем не успокаивали. Алек взял протянутый телефон и покосился на экран. У него отвисла челюсть.

\- Какого черта…

\- Так было, когда мы пришли, - сказала Иззи. – Там, кстати, еще фотки есть.

Джейс послал Клэри полдюжины фотографий разрушенных улиц, зданий и даже автобуса. Всего несколько стен выстояли. Одну из них покрывал такой слой пепла, словно она была выкрашена черной краской. Единственное, что говорило о ее истинном происхождении это четкий контур тела в самом центре, раза в два превышающий Алека по росту. Он смотрел на него, в пол уха слушая рассказ о том, как зол был Магнус, какими масштабными оказались разрушения, и что с тех пор как он устроил _это_ , никто ничего о нем не слышал. Однако из шокового состояния Алека вывело не то, что он услышал, а то, что увидел.

\- Сейчас утро?

Клэри наклонилась, чтобы взглянуть на часы. – Ну да.

\- На фото ночь.

\- И?

\- Так какого черта Магнус все еще не вернулся? – рявкнул Алек. – Вам не приходило в голову, что с ним что-нибудь могло случиться? – Он снова перевел взгляд на фотографию покосившейся стены. Что если разрушения дело рук не только Магнуса? Что если там была драка – Магнус в одиночку против толпы демонов?

Телефон Клэри издал сигнал, и на экране высветилось имя Магнуса, словно он мог слышать их разговор. Пришло короткое сообщение: _«Скоро буду»_.

\- … Нет.

Не может быть.

Неужели Магнус… _все это время?_ Только потому, что Алека ранили?

\- Он сказал, что собирается «напомнить Преисподней о том, кто он есть на самом деле», – сообщила Клэри. – Даже знать не желаю, что бы это могло значить, но если он хочет предотвратить попытки других демонов нападать на тебя, он должен быть, э… убедителен.

Что бы Алек ни имел сказать по этому поводу, его прервал открывшийся за спиной Иззи портал.

Взгляд Магнуса тут же обратился к Алеку. Маг выглядел безукоризненно. Идеально сидящая, аккуратная одежда, яркий макияж, фиолетовые пряди в волосах. Он выглядел так, словно пил коктейли на вечеринке, а не убивал демонов ради Алека несколько часов подряд.

\- Александр, - выдохнул его имя Магнус. Он шагнул было к нему, но резко остановился, увидев как Алек на него смотрит. Взгляд его золотых глаз (Магнус никогда еще не позволял чарам спадать во время визитов в Институт) опустился на по-прежнему сжатый в руках Алека телефон Клэри, складывая вместе два и два.

Иззи посмотрела сначала на Алека, потом на Магнуса, затем хлопнула в ладоши. – Знаете что? Я ужасно голодная. – Она потянула за собой Джейса, и еще до того как он успел толком подняться со стула, начала подталкивать его в сторону выхода. – Как насчет пончиков? Хотите пончиков, ребята? Конечно, хотите. Давай, Клэри.

Прежде чем последовать за ними Клэри сочувствующе погладила Алека по руке, забирая свой телефон. Ни от кого не скрылось, что обходя Магнуса, она старалась держаться от него на расстоянии. Плечи Магнуса поникли, пока он смотрел ей вслед. Кончики пальцев посвечивали голубым, когда он потирал их друг об друга. На самом деле, не смотря на безупречный внешний вид, все его тело кричало об усталости. Спина слишком прямая, движения резкие. Сжатые губы побледнели под блеском.

Когда Магнус повернулся к Алеку, на его глаза снова были наведены чары. Алек понимал, что Магнус всего лишь старается не выглядеть устрашающе, но от вида его искусственных глаз Алеку стало только хуже. Словно еще один барьер между ними. Алек как наяву видел воздвигаемые Магнусом вокруг своего сердца стены в ожидании неминуемого отказа.

\- Мне уйти? – Тихо спросил Магнус. Сквозившая в каждом слове обреченность заставила Алека стиснуть кулаки поверх простыней. Магнус заметил это, _не мог_ не заметить, и все прожитые века проступили в изгибе его нахмурившихся бровей.

\- Нет, – честно ответил Алек. – Пока сам этого не захочешь.

\- Никогда не хотел оказаться где-либо еще.

\- Клэри сказала, ты ужасно торопился, убегая восстанавливать свою репутацию. – А вот это было нечестно. Алек _понимал_ , что поступает несправедливо, но Мангус просто _не мог_ пойти в логово демонов только, чтобы защитить честь Алека. Он даже не пытался представить себе нечто подобное, настолько это было нелепо.

\- Это не… – начал Магнус раздраженно, затем провел рукой по волосам. – Я делал это не ради _себя_ , Александр.

Алек вздохнул, чувствуя себя последней сволочью. – Я знаю. Прости. Просто… - Он похлопал по постели рядом с собой. – Подойдешь ко мне?

Магнус не заставил себя ждать, но вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к Алеку, он сел на занимаемый ранее Клэри стул. Он впервые так поступил. Обычно Магнус с радостью отвечал, если Алек выступал инициатором физической близости. Ему внезапно пришло в голову, что прямо сейчас Магнус по-настоящему боится его. Человек, обладающий такой древней и ужасающей силой, _боится_ , что Алек прогонит его и не захочет больше видеть. Только потому, что Магнус решил сам наказать его несостоявшихся убийц.

Едва Алек собрался открыть рот, Магнус опередил его. – Если ты ждешь раскаяния, то его не будет. – Его голос был тверд, но невероятно тих. – Я никогда не стану просить прощения за то, что заставил поплатиться тех, кто причинил тебе вред.

\- Магнус, я _сумеречный охотник_. Демоны всегда будут нападать на нас.

\- Поверь мне, милый, я в полной мере осведомлен об опасности, которой ты продолжаешь упорно себя подвергать, - Магнус выглядел так, словно его заставляют есть стекло и улыбаться при этом, - и моей абсолютной неспособности это предотвратить.

\- Тогда почему…

Вслед за движением рук Магнуса по воздуху тянулись сгустки голубого дыма. – Потому что это нападение не имело ничего общего с тем, кто _ты_. Все дело в том, кто _я_. Кое-кто решил, что может поквитаться со мной, причинив тебе вред.

Магнус сделал паузу, закрывая глаза и переводя дыхание. Алек вздрогнул, осознавая, что Магнус изо всех сил старается не показывать ему свой гнев, как до этого показал его Клэри. Даже небольшие искорки магии, что слетали с его пальцев, были всего лишь способом контролировать свои эмоции, чтобы не испугать Алека. Потому что он уже напугал Клэри и не мог смириться с мыслью, что Алек начнет считать его опасным.

Алек сглотнул, когда Магнус открыл свои покрытые чарами глаза. Он не хотел, чтобы Магнус прятал настоящего себя от него. Магнус был так терпелив с ним, скрывая свои огорчения, смущение и беспокойство – Алек хотел дать Магнусу возможность ощутить себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы позволить отплатить ему тем же.

\- И ты убил их.

Магнус стиснул зубы: - Да.

\- Медленно?

Он ничего не ответил, тем самым лишь подтверждая сказанное. – Я прикончил последнего из них около пяти минут назад. – Он по-прежнему выглядел отстраненно, и это начинало раздражать.

\- Когда Клэри прислала тебе сообщение? С того момента как ты ушел, прошло _несколько часов_.

\- Шесть часов сорок три минуты и восемнадцать секунд. Я сказал ему, что остановлюсь лишь, когда ты очнешься.

\- А если бы я не очнулся? – Несмотря на постигшее его недавно озарение, Алек не смог сдержать дрожи от несоответствия спокойствия в голосе Магнуса и проступающей в его глазах жестокости.

\- Он спросил меня о том же. Я посоветовал ему использовать свое воображение.

\- Магнус…

Скривившая его губы мрачная холодная усмешка так отличалась от его обычной открытой улыбки. – Мне пришлось использовать свое.

Алек уронил голову на подушки, прижимая основания ладоней к глазам. Это уже слишком, ему нужно время, чтобы это принять. Чтобы кто-то вроде _Магнуса Бейна_ ради Алека пошел в одиночку против орды демонов… Алек вспомнил, с каким трудом Магнус сражался, сдерживая Валака, когда они впервые встретились. Тот же самый Магнус, что готов был пытать одного из Высших Демонов до тех пор, пока Алек не проснется – даже не будучи уверенным, что это _вообще_ произойдет.

Магнус перебирал в пальцах кружевные манжеты своего пиджака. Его следующие слова прозвучали абсолютно безжизненно, словно он заранее знал сценарий предстоящего разговора и просто зачитывал реплики с листа.

\- Александр, в тебе больше от ангелов, чем в них самих. Но я не такой, - говоря это, Магнус смотрел на свои кольца, не желая – или не в силах заставить себя – наблюдать за реакцией Алека. – Это то, с чем мне пришлось смириться, принять во всем своем уродстве, потому что это такая же часть меня, как часть тебя твое наследие Нефилимов. И нет ничего, что можно было бы считать слишком жестоким – слишком _демоническим_ – когда речь заходит о защите того, что принадлежит мне. И если я не справлюсь, то с удовольствием сожгу весь мир дотла. Я не горжусь этим, но уже давно перестал с этим бороться.

Магнус расправил плечи и медленно поднял голову. _Наконец-то_ на Алека вновь смотрели его кошачьи глаза. – Скажи мне уйти, если эта мысль отталкивает тебя. И ты никогда меня больше не увидишь.

Повисло молчание. Все тело Магнуса, казалось, прогнулось под тяжестью признания, истощение и решимость накатывали на него волнами. Он все еще держался, но Алек видел ущерб, оставленный прошлыми столкновениями, любовниками, друзьями, родственниками, которые становились свидетелями его гнева и предпочитали убегать. Было бы издевательством ответить Магнусу что-либо кроме абсолютной правды, так что Алек прокручивал сказанное в уме, не собираясь бежать от последствий.

Он всегда воспринимал как свершившийся факт, что это являлось его обязанностью – как старшего, как главного – жертвовать собой ради семьи и долга. Никто и никогда еще не заявлял ему так откровенно, что Алек для него важнее всех. Что мир без него ничего не стоит. Когда сердце Алека содрогнулось перед лицом беспощадной страсти Магнуса, это было не отвращение. Страх, может быть, но также немного и… _благоговение_. Сила, с которой Магнус признавал за собой право владеть, являлась самой его _сутью_ , даже если обходилась ему столь дорогой ценой – Алек никогда еще не сталкивался с подобным. Абсолютная безграничность его сердца делала любовь Магнуса похожей на рождение сверхновой. Алек не знал, как принять ее в полной мере, но, безусловно, не собирался от нее отказываться.

Магнус снова смотрел на свои рукава. Алек собрал все свои силы, чтобы поднять руку, если она и опустилась Магнусу на голову чуть тяжелее, чем следовало, Магнус этого даже не заметил. Он уставился в ответ с надеждой, ужасом и такой безнадежной _нежностью_ , что у Алека защипало глаза.

\- Просто сложно представить, что ты готов сделать все это ради _меня_ , - признался он, перебирая в пальцах волосы Магнуса.

\- Ты бы сделал то же самое ради Изабель, разве нет? – Магнус переместил руку Алека в свои ладони. – Или ради Джейса?

\- Конечно, сделал бы. Тут и обсуждать нечего. – Алек кивнул в сторону пустующих стульев, на которых недавно сидели его брат и сестра. – Они моя семья. Я люблю их. 

_…О._

Алек с шумом вдохнул воздух, будто его ударили под дых. Он чувствовал себя так же, когда Магнус появился на свадебной церемонии. _Я не могу дышать_.

Магнус поцеловал костяшки на руке Алека. Его губы оставили молчаливое подтверждение на покрытой синяками коже. – Ты не обязан отвечать взаимностью.

\- Я не… - Алек облизал губы. – Не то чтобы я не _хочу_ , просто это…

\- Слишком, - закончил за него Магнус.

Алек был вынужден отвернуться от проступившего на лице Магнуса понимания. Оно ему нравилось, он его ненавидел, но что важнее всего, считал себя недостойным его. Алек сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Я _мог бы_. Я имею в виду, ты уже мне не безразличен гораздо больше, чем я думал. И я… я хочу увидеть, к чему это приведет. Хочу узнать, во что это вырастет. Ты, э… - Он взглянул на Магнуса, и кровь прилила к его лицу. – Ты заслуживаешь этого. Кого-то, кто смог бы ответить тебе взаимностью.

Магнус моргнул, приоткрыв рот от удивления. А затем рассмеялся, словно не мог поверить в то, что только что услышал. – Александр, ты просто чудо.

Алек дернул Магнуса за руку, сгорая от желания поцеловать его и не собираясь позволять такой мелочи как неспособность двигаться помешать этому. Магнус склонился к нему, целуя и прижимая руку к его лицу. Поцелуй вышел невероятно нежным, их губы едва были приоткрыты, но Алек дрожал не переставая. Чтобы кто-то, кому по силам столь немыслимые разрушения, в то же время был способен демонстрировать свою любовь так ярко, что ее смог заметить сам Ад…

Да. Похоже, он влюблен в Магнуса Бейна.

\- Магнус? – Прошептал Алек в рот своего парня.

\- Хм?

\- Слезай уже с этого сраного стула.

В этот раз смех Магнуса звучал громче и веселее. – Александр, чем тебе не угодил этот прекрасный момент? Он убит, бедняжка.

\- И если ты не подойдешь сюда ко мне, его жертва окажется напрасной.

Все еще посмеиваясь, Магнус лег рядом с Алеком. Алек обнял его за талию и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи. Магнус свернулся вокруг, притягивая ближе и положив щеку на его макушку. Алек зевнул, его не до конца излеченное тело отказывалось делать что-либо сложнее стискивания переплетенных с Магнусом пальцев.

\- Отдыхай, милый. Обещаю, что в этот раз, когда ты проснешься, я буду рядом.

Алек мурлыкнул. Он смотрел на их переплетенные руки, и его глаза начинали постепенно закрываться. Как раз перед тем, как сон окончательно сморил его, в памяти всплыли слова Магнуса.

\- Или ради тебя, - буркнул он.

\- «Или ради меня» что, сладулик?

\- Я тоже найду и покараю любого, кто причинит тебе боль, - Алек снова зевнул, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Ты назвал Джейса и Иззи, но забыл про себя.

Через мгновение Алек почувствовал, как Магнус зарылся лицом в его волосы. – Какая оплошность с моей стороны. – Его голос и в правду дрожал? Алек не мог разобрать. В любом случае, он очень быстро терял интерес ко всему, что требовало присутствия его сознания.

\- Пфф, как будто я позволю тебе заграбастать себе всю защиту.


End file.
